Querido Gandalf
by Quartzo
Summary: O melhor companheiro de alguém.


Cá estou eu de novo. Minha terceira fic e eu tive a idéia dele enquanto escrevia no meu próprio diário. Vamos á doidice:  
  
*******  
  
Querido Gandalf;  
  
Ah, eu fiquei tão bravo com o Wufei hoje! Na maior naturalidade, ele entrou no meu quarto sorrateiramente e pegou você! Esse chinês safado achou que eu tinha escrito aqui o que o Duo havia falado dele para mim ontem que causou grandes gargalhadas... Tudo bem, eu escrevi aqui mesmo, mas apenas eu sei usar você de forma correta, não é?  
  
Graças à Deus, o peguei bem no ato! Ele ficou tão embaraçado que Duo morreu de rir e até Heero deu uma espécie de sorriso.  
  
Que cara-de-pau esse Chang!  
  
Wufei, em seguida, foi comprar pão na chuva no meu lugar para se redimir. Aí eu disse: "Cuidado que madeira apodrece na água". Duo achou tanta graça que toda vez que o vê, ri sem conseguir se controlar, irritando-o terrivelmente.  
  
Mas... eu não sei o que faria se ele tivesse lido os meus segredos que só você sabe, Gandalf! Aposto que ele faria todo tipo de chantagem comigo... E SE ELE TIVESSE LIDO QUE EU GOSTO DO TROWA?! Meus Jesus, a essa hora eu estaria querendo me matar.  
  
Falando naquele moreno lindo [sorriso malicioso]... de manhã, quando Wufei e Heero saíram para caminhar, arrastando Duo junto (sim, ele conseguiu acordar antes do meio dia!), Trowa ficou tomando sol no jardim, se espreguiçando na grama de olhos fechados.  
  
Você sabe que a janela do meu quarto dá uma visão perfeita de lá, então eu fiquei aproveitando aquela vista maravilhosa até a hora do almoço, quando os outros chegaram e Trowa se retirou [chorando]. Mas tudo bem, um dia, talvez, ele se espreguice aqui na minha cama [olhos brilhando]! ^_~  
  
Como eu já contei antes, sextas-feiras é o dia do Wufei cozinhar e ele preparou de novo uma das comidas estranhas dele que eu odeio [cara de nojo] ! Fico até sem apetite. Duo praticamente ama aquela coisa, Heero come qualquer comida que servirem para ele, e Trowa não é um caso muito diferente.  
  
Como eu não comi quase nada, Duo achou que eu estava doente e tive que passar por uma daquelas entrevistas dele que não tem fim. Só parou quando Heero ficou com dó de mim e o mandou calar a boca, o que fez com que eles começassem a brigar.  
  
Em seguida, os dois discutiram os gostos em comida, um assunto que Wufei participou aos gritos junto com eles. Trowa, que já havia acabado de comer, mandou-os ficarem quietos (por que todo mundo sempre obedece ele?), mas Duo, obviamente, não agüenta ficar quieto e perguntou: "Se você já acabou, por que não caí fora e deixa agente discutir em paz, hein?". Aí ele disse tranqüilamente: "Estou esperando o Quatre terminar".  
  
...  
  
A cara que o Duo fez foi inacreditável. O rosto dele parecia que ia sangrar de tão grande que foi o sorriso de malícia que ele deu. "Ow, entendo. O seu compromisso inclui o Quatre junto, né? Pode ir loirinho, o dever te chama...". Trowa o encarou fixamente: "Pelo menos eu tenho um compromisso com alguém, diferente de você.". Wufei gargalhou tanto que ele não conseguiu protestar.  
  
Trowa, meu herói! [sorriso lindo]. Eu ainda estou vermelho.  
  
De tarde, Duo ficou insistindo que o moreno gostava de mim, e que uma prova disso era que ele me tratava diferente dos outros. Sei, como se fosse!  
  
As minhas irmãs já haviam me dito que eu era um "fofuchinho" (cada nome que me dão) e que encantava qualquer um. Mas não acho que isso se aplica com alguém que nem diz boa noite ao Duo. Você sabe, Gandalf, que o Duo não deixa ninguém dormir enquanto não se despedir dele, até o Heero está dentro dessa lei, mas o Trowa conseguiu escapar disso. E eu ainda vou descobrir porque!  
  
Bom... tenho o pressentimento de que vou dormir incrivelmente bem hoje a noite. E sabe por que? Trowa não falou com ninguém antes de se deitar, mas parou no meio da escada, se virou e falou naquela voz que faz minhas pernas tremerem: "Boa noite, Quatre"! Depois, eu tive que subir também para não ter de aturar o Duo dizendo aquelas bobagens como "É Quatre, vai ter uma boa e longa noite de sono lá em cima, vai".  
  
Aí, esse Duo! Está sempre tentando empurrar Wufei e Heero em alguma danceteria. Bebe sem parar e depois um dos dois tem de carrega-lo de volta. Não se cansa de perturbar, mexer nas minhas coisas, tentar arrancar de mim uma confissão de amor pelo Trowa, pular na costas do Heero e fazer com que ele o leve até a sala...  
  
Mas nós sabemos que ele quer apenas se divertir um pouco. Coitado, deve ter sido dura a infância dele. Pra falar a verdade, os outros também tem péssimas lembranças de quando eram pequenos... mas vamos falar de coisas felizes, o.k.?  
  
Não sei o que eu faria sem você, Gandalf! Você é o meu melhor amigo... bom, Trowa é o meu melhor amigo, mas você é o melhor companheiro que alguém pode ter: eu falo e você nunca me critica! Well, Trowa também é assim, mas deu pra entender, né?  
  
Então, boa noite meu querido. Talvez amanhã Trowa se confesse pra mim e me beije (eu sempre digo isso), mas sempre é bom ter esperança. [cara de sono] Até a próxima, meu querido Gandalf... Te amo muito!  
  
******* Não dá pra levar a sério, né? Sera que vou continuar? Descubra no próximo capítulo, ou não!  
  
P.S.: Antes que me perguntem, sim, Quatre tirou esse Gandalf do Senhor dos Anéis. 


End file.
